To walk a mile
by Jenny-san
Summary: Could you walk a mile in another person's shoes? Well Inu Yasha has gone too far this time. He got into a bet that he could spend three days as a girl. Kagome put a spell on him to make him a girl. Will Inu Yasha last? What if the spell backfires?
1. The bet

Disclamer: I don't own Iun Yasha

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Just looking for the Ramen," Inu Yasha replied, her backpack laid on the floor with half of it's contents around it while more still was in Inu Yasha's hand, "I didn't do it," He said as he looked at her face and the floor.

"Sure," Kagome said angerly as she began to pick her stuff up, " you know it's hard enough to be a girl without your intrusion on my privacy.

"Feh, being a girl can't be nearly as hard as being a guy. Waiting around for me to rescue you, how hard." Inu Yasha smirked at her for he felt that he had made a good point.

"I bet you wouldn't last 3 days as a girl."

"I bet I could."

"You're on. If you win... I'll bring as much Ramen as you want whenever you want it, but, if you lose, you have to respect my privacy."

"It's a deal. I can taste that Ramen already."

"You wish. We'll start the bet tomorrow morning."

"Fine."

"We'll shake hands to make it final." After they shook hands, Kagome left extremely quickly.

Kagome POV

'I'm hungry what should I eat for lunch? Inu Yasha will want Ramen as usual. I walked into my tent and there is Inu Yasha going through my stuff! We had a little argument until I bet him that he couldn't last being a girl for three days! Hah! He's such a fool, he's going to lose for sure. This is going to be great fun! Now.. Where is Kaede...'

Inu POV

'Man where is the Ramen, it has to be here somewhere... Ah! Kagome! Now I'm in for it. Her speech about girls rights took a little while and she bet me that I couldn't last being a girl for three days. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win. I can taste the ramen now. Anyway, how hard can being a girl be?'

End Inu POV

"Kaede," Kagome called.

"Over here. You don't have to be so loud," Kaede said grumpily, "What do you need?"

"Do you happen to have a spell that could turn Inu Yasha into a girl?" Kagome asked with a huge smile.

"That's what you want, best idea I've heard all day," Kaede said with a smile, "Come and see me in the morning and I'll tell you if I have the spell that you're looking for.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up early and hurried to Kaede's hut.

"I've been expecting you," Kaede said as Kagome came through the door, "I've found what you want."

"Great," said Kagome with an evil smile, "INU YASHA!"

"What wench?! Leave me alone, I'm sleeping," Inu Yasha called back.

"Not any more you aren't," Kagome said under her breath, "Sit down and then come here!" A loud crash was heard throughout a one mile radius. Inu Yasha slowly walked into Kaede's hut. Some grumbling was heard under his breath as he came

"Inu Yasha, didn't you remember our bet? 3 days as a girl. Or do you want to give up now?"

"I remember wench, fine, starting now I'll act like a girl."

"Not act like a girl, be a girl... Kaede, will you do the honors?"

"Of course, this is going to be great entertainment," Kaede started to say the spell...


	2. The bra

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, obviously...

"Once we begin you cannot go back, until it's midnight and the sky is black, changing genders will be with you, untill a cycle has begun anew, changing gender is not easy, boy to girl or girl to boy you will see, in the others shoes for a while, you will walk a mile, " Kaede read the spell. She then poured a bag's ingredients into a bowl and stirred, "here," she said to Inu Yasha, "drink this." Then before their eyes Inu Yasha transformed into a girl.

"I feel different," Inu Yasha said, " What happened to my voice?! It changed!" Inu Yahsa's voice had become higher like a girl's.

"Come on, Inu Yasha. I'm going to train you to be a girl," Kagome said with a smile. She dragged Inu Yasha away to her room. When they got there Kagome pulled out many of her clothes, " Here," she said to Inu Yasha, "wear these."

Inu Yasha picked up a bra, "how?" he said.

"What? You need me to help you? Okay," Kagome began to baby him.

"Forget it, I'll figure it out myself, just leave!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome left the tent and waited for Inu Yasha.

7777777777777777777 Inu Yasha's POV 777777777777777777

"I'll show her! I'll figure it out. Hear that Kagome?! I got it! Now maybe this goes here, man girls wear too much clothing. This doesn't seem right...

7777777777777777777 End POV 77777777777777777777

Inu Yasha came out of Kagom's room and Kagome began to laugh at him.

"What?!" Inu Yasha said, "I look fine, I even found a spot for that thing." Inu Yasha pulled up the bottom of the dress to show that he had put one leg into each bra strap (for lack of a better term). Kagome started laughing into hysterics.

"Let me help you," She said in-between laughs, " First plaid and polka-dots don't go together. Second you don't need to wear all of the clothing I pulled out for you. And third bras go on your arms, come on," Kagome pulled Inu Yasha back inside her room, but not before Miroku got a look at her. Miroku followed Kagome and Inu Yasha into Kagome's room, "Inu Yasha look at you, hah." Miroku began to laugh harder than Kagome had. Inu Yasha threw Miroku out of the room, literally. During all of this, Kagome had pulled out a large doll.

"Inu Yasha, lets dress the doll," Kagome said.

"I am not playing with any dolls," Inu Yasha said.

"O, yes you are, now sit down and dress the doll." Inu Yasha crashed through the floor.

"Fine," he said stubbornly, "But I'm doing it under protest." Kagome began to show Inu Yasha how to dress the doll. Soon after, Inu Yasha was dressed appropriately.

"Next lesson, manners," Kagome said smiling.


	3. The matches

Disclaimer: So I don't own Inu Yasha, that won't stop me from making plans to own him smiles evil, I'm not evil...

"Okay, first set the table Inu Yasha. Take the plate and put it centered in front of the seat. The napkin goes on the left with the fork, spoon, and knife on it. Then the cup goes on the left top corner. Now you try." Inu Yasha tried to set the table and failed miserably. "Inu Yasha you put everything backwards."

"What about the bowl?" Inu Yasha wined.

"Ooops, I forgot, it goes on top of the plate. Alright, now start a fire."

"Why?"

"You are going to cook ramen."

"But that women's work"

"And you are a woman, so start the fire. Use these matches, and don't burn yourself," Kagome handed Inu Yasha a box of matches. "This is how you do it," Kagome showed Inu Yasha how to light a match. She then blew it out and put it in some water. "When you used a match put it in water, just in case. I'm going to go get the Ramen, I'll be back soon."

Inu Yasha took out a match and began to try to light them. By the time Kagome came back he had managed to break all of them in the box.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, "I have another box but please be careful with them." Kagome gave Inu Yasha another box of matches. Then, by some miracle Inu Yasha lit a match.

"Look Kagome, I did it!" She showed her that he lit the match.

"Inu Yasha! Stop playing with the match and light the fire!" Kagome yelled. Kagome surprised Inu Yasha so that she dropped the match onto her clothing.

"AHHHHHHH!" She began to yell. Inu Yasha started running around in circles to try to stop the fire. Kagome picked up the bucket of water and threw it on Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, you ruined my dress!" Kagome shouted, "Now light another match and start the fire!"

"But I'm soaking wet."

"And whose fault is that? Now start the fire" Inu Yasha lit another match and put it into the fire. Kagome handed her a pot which she had filled with water.

"Boil the water, then and the noodles, then the seasoning. Don't take any short cuts or it will taste bad and I'll make you eat it anyway. I'm going to get more water for when we put out the fire." Inu Yasha had blown out the match. She then left it on the ground and began to boil the water.

"This is going to take forever, forget about no shortcuts. It will taste fine and it will be faster." Inu Yasha put the noodles and the seasonings in the water and began to cook it. "I don't want to sit here, so..." Inu Yasha left the pot in the fire. "I'll just take a short nap while this cooks."

Inu Yasha waked up to Kagome's scream.

"Inu Yasha, the grass is on fire and most of all, the ramen is burnt!" Kagome threw the water onto the grass, "alright forget cooking, I'll make the ramen, you go get water from the well."

"Fine," Inu Yasha said with a grumble.

"When you get back the ramen will probably be done." Inu Yasha set off to get water. She actually did it right. It probably helped that she had done it before because Kagome had made her. When she came back the ramen was done.

"MMM," she said.

"Throw the water onto the fire to put it out," Kagome snapped at her. So, Inu Yasha followed orders without saying anything. "Now, pour the ramen into the bowls without spilling any." Inu Yasha took the ramen. She began to slowly pour the ramen into the bowls and it looked like she was doing an okay job until she got over-confident and spilled some on her hand.

"Owwwwwww," Inu Yasha howled with agony.

"Suck it up," Kagome told her, "put your hand in some water and it will be good as new." Inu Yasha did as Kagome said. She finished pouring the ramen. Then she sat down and started gulping the ramen down.

"Manners," Kagome said, "Put your napkin on your lap and use your spoon to eat the ramen, no slurping!" Inu Yasha glared at Kagome and began to eat as she instructed. All this time in Inu Yasha's head she was thinking over and over again, 'remember the ramen, remember the ramen.'

"Next thing to do, get you a better name."

"My name," Inu Yasha shouted, "I like my name."

"Yes, but it's not a girl name, how about Susan?"

"No."

"Lucy?"

"No."

"Ruby?"

"No."

"Rose?"

"No."

"Kiera?"

"No."

"Molly?"

"No."

"Mary?"

"No."

"Fine, you pick a name by yourself, here is a book of girl names, if you don't have one in an hour, your new name is rose!"

Inu Yasha eagerly accepted the book and began to look through it.

Next time: Will Inu Yasha pick a name or will he get rose?

Kagome wants him to look pretty, why?

Will Inu Yasha have to go on a date with Miroku?

P.S. Thankies for reviewing yay!


	4. Surprise!

Disclaimer (again): I don't own Inu Yasha blah blah blah.

An hour later, Kagome came back.

"Have you found a name?" she asked.

"Yes, I pick Sam because it's a guy's name too," Inu Yasha smirked.

"Okay, Samantha, now it's time to make you look like a girl, you need new clothes. Now what to get? Hmm, stay here. I'll be back, I think it's time to go shopping. I'll surprise you, bye!" Kagome then left. Samantha went off into the forest to pout.

7777777777777777777777777 Three hours later 7777777777777777777777

"Samantha, I'm back! I found the perfect outfit for you!" Samantha came out to where Kagome's voice came from.

"So what did you get?"

"A hot pink mini skirt with a cami with slanted pink and yellow stripes. I also got a loose yellow shirt to put over that. I brought some rings from home that you can pick from Go put them in your room!" Samantha reluctantly took the clothes.

"Do I have to do this?" she wined.

"If you want the ramen...," Kagome threatened. Samantha took the clothes and ran into her own tent to put the clothes away. Kagome went into her tent and began to take out her supplies. First she took out rope and duct tape. Then she took out wax, tweezers a razer, scissors, makeup supplies, eyelash curlers, a hair curler, and many hair styling products. She hid them all from Samantha's view. Samantha then came into Kagome's room.

"Come have a seat," Kagome said as she gestured toward a chair in front of a mirror. When Samantha sat down, Kagome tied her to the chair faster than you can say she's going to tie her to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked Kagome.

"This is for your own good," Kagome said. First she pulled out wax and tweezers. Kagome waxed and plucked Samantha's eyebrows. Needless to say Samantha began to yell.

"Owww! That hurts, stop it! Leave my eyebrows!" so on and so forth. Kagome than continued on to fix Samantha up some more. Then, she moved onto Samantha's hair.

"What shall we do?" Kagome asked, "I'm going to cut your hair but how should I? Wait! I have an idea!"

"You're cutting my hair! You can't"

"O but I can." And so Kagome began. She cut Samantha's hair slanted. Then it evened out at the bottom. Samantha got bangs too!

"There," Kagome said your hair looks great." Kagome styled Samantha's hair. Then, Kagome took out her makeup.

"That is where I draw the line," Inu Yasha hollered.

"But you have a date tonight, you need to look pretty."

"A what?"

"A date, when I was shopping I decided to get you a blind date. His name is Liang and he is going to take you to dinner and a movie. But don't worry I'll be following you to make sure that it goes okay. Maybe I'll bring Miroku and Songo for fun... So, let's make you pretty." Kagome then made Samantha pretty using tons of makeup.

"Now, go put your clothing on and then I'll give you a few tips." So reluctantly Samantha did what Kagome said (she is very dedicated and she wants the ramen and she really doesn't want to lose the bet). When Samantha came back Kagome told her a couple things.

"First, whenever you sit down, smooth your skirt down first. Second, never lean over. Third, if he's a pervert you can leave, but I'll be watching, so I will know if your faking," Kagome said. She then called, "Miroku, Sango, want to watch Samantha on her date?" Miroku and Sango came outside. Miroku almost fell over. He rushed next to Samantha.

"Will you bear my child?" he asked her.

"Monk, go hit on Kagome or Sango."

"Man she almost acts like Inu Yasha."

"That's because it is Inu Yasha. I bet him that he couldn't be a girl for three days, so, here we are," Kagome piped up.

"Wow, Inu Yasha, what do you get if you win? Ramen?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Guys, lets go, Inu Yasha has to be at my house to be picked up in 30 minutes, let's go!"

AN: Guys what's up? Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry that the characters are a little OOC. I love all reviews even if they say: What were you thinking? This is the worst story I've ever read, never write again! I figured I'd answer your reviews so here goes:

Chibes: He has to last more than an hour otherwise there is no fun. Read the summary very carefully, it says: but what if something goes wrong? Also, I didn't say that Inu Yasha would go on a date with Miroku, I just considered it. But, I decided that I would rather have Inu go on a date with someone else.

Wanting Memories: Thanks for the good review. You read it in school, wow, brave. starts snapping fingers snaps for you. Don't we all wish we had Kaede's powers? I know who would be my first victims. O siblings come here for a second...

NefCanuck: Don't worry no date with Miroku, but I haven't decided how Liang is going to be yet. Miroku didn't even recognize Inu Yasha so, hey anything can happen. This whole week I've been denying that I'm evil, now who would think that? (That was rhetorical)

kaibasgirl16: Yay! Thankies. Don't worry, I'm not stopping. I have 5 reviews, 5! Isn't that amazing! (also rhetorical)

Thanks everyone for reviewing and I will probably continue to answer reviews so if you have any questions or anything... Also, sorry this one was so short. I've kinda been getting writers block. It took me forever to think of what to dress Inu Yasha in, ya know mini skirt... at first I was going for pink and black, but now I'm babbling so I'll stop, bye!


	5. Dinner and a Movie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha yadda yadda whatever, the end

"Come on Inu Yasha he'll be here any second," Kagome pulled Sam out of the well. The doorbell rang, so Kagome rushed to the door.

"I got it!" she yelled, "Hi," Kagome said as she answered the door, "Hold on Samantha is coming. Do you what to come in?" Kagome went to get Sam while Liang stood right inside the door. Kagome came back dragging Sam along. Liang looked puzzled as to why Sam would be resisting.

"This is Sam, and she's a little nervous. Have a good time, guys," Kagome leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear, "Remember the ramen and don't say anything about the well or your time or anything else like that," Kagome then said to Liang, "Don't stay out too late kids." Liang pulled Sam out the door and ran to his car. Kagome began to laugh hysterically. Miroku and Sango came to see why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Never mind," She said, "Let's go, we need to follow them." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran out into Kagome's car. They followed Liang to the restaurant. When they got there, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku got a table where they had a clear view of Sam and Liang but Liang wouldn't notice them. Liang ordered a plate spaghetti for both himself and Sam.

"Just like the Lady and the Tramp," Kagome said with a smile, "What do you guys want?"

"S' getti," Miroku said laughing.

"Ha ha," Kagome said sarcastically, "No, seriously though."

"I don't know, you order," Sango said frustrated.

"How about we get lasagna and pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, whatever," Miroku said, "look at Sam and Liang." A scream caught Kagome and Sango's attention. They looked over to see what was happening. Liang was basically chasing Sam around the table. Liang would move his chair closer to hers and Sam would then move her chair away.

"Excuse me a moment," Kagome said with an evil glint in her eye. She threw a note attached to a small rock at Sam. It hit her on the head. Sam picked up the rock and opened the note. It read: 'Stop moving away, remember the ramen!'

After the restaurant, everyone went to the movies.

"Look, they're going to (A/N: pick the name of a scary movie), let's go too," Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked nervously. She was looking at the poster that advertised the movie.

"It's okay Sango, I'll sit next to you so you'll be comforted," Miroku (obviously) said.

"Kagome how about you sit in the middle," Sango said firmly.

"Sure, no problem," Kagome said with a smile, "Three to (A/N: same movie)," Kagome said to the ticket guy. He handed her the tickets and smirked at them. Kagome punched him in the face and led her friends inside. They went and bought popcorn and went to their theater. Kagome found seats with a clear view of Sam and Liang: two rows back.

77777777777777777In the meantime777777777777777777

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked Sam and Liang.

"I would like Ra," Sam began before she was cut off.

"A big plate of pasta," Liang said, "Right hunnybunny?" Sam leaned to one side of her chair and feigned throwing up. She sat back up and Liang pinched her cheek.

"Ow!" Sam yelped.

"Isn't she cute?" Liang asked the waiter with a grin.

"Um, sure," the waiter said as he was leaving. He could be heard mumbling under his breath: 'what nutcases!' Liang moved next to Sam and put his hand on her butt. Immediately she slapped him across the face and screamed. She then moved around to the other side of the table away from him. Liang began to chase her around the table until a rock hit Sam on the head. It had a note attached to it that said: Stop moving away, remember the ramen! Sam scowled and stopped moving. She then smiled at Liang evilly showing her teeth. The rest of dinner was uneventful. Sam learned that Liang is very bad at small talk. Liang and Sam then went to the movies.

"What do you want to see?" Liang asked Sam.

"How about that one?" Sam asked as she pointed to a picture of a girl screaming her head off. Liang bought the tickets and they went inside and got popcorn. They went inside the theater and found seats.

AN: Yay! I finally finished another chapter! I'm so happy! And don't worry guys, I have big plans for the next chapter. Want a summary? Good! If you don't, skip the next paragraph:p

Okay so Sam's date finishes and Liang turns out to be a real perv (if you couldn't tell already). Sam deciedes that she wants to be a boy again even if it means losing the bet. But what's this? The spell has backfired from its purpose. Now something is happening to Sam and it's not fun for her but funny for everyone else!

Bethany-Hime- thankies for your nice review, I know it wasn't anywhere near accurate. I'm not a history buff so I prefer to be incorrect and funny than precise and boring. And doing it right would take me waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too much research!

NefCanuck- Thank you! Lol, who said Inu Yasha was ever sain in the first place...?

kikyouhater002- Don't worry, lol, I was planning on that, but I didn't tell you no, it was the birdie!


	6. Uh ohs and boo boos

Disclaimer!go to last chapter and read last disclaimer, I'm too lazy to make a new one!

Liang leaned closer to Sam and put his arm around her.

"If you get scared you can just lean on me, " He said. Sam pulled his arm off her shoulder.

"Just because we're in a movie theater, doesn't mean you can touch me," Sam hissed back. She then pushed Liang farther away from her, as far as he could go without changing seats. A little later in the movie Sam began to throw popcorn at people's heads.

"Yes! Five points," she said when her popcorn landed in someone else's popcorn. She then began to laugh uncontrollably when the guy eat it. Sam was laughing so loud she didn't even realize it when the usher came down and started poking her. Abruptly, she stopped laughing and punched the usher. He then ran away quickly, very quickly. The rest of the movie was pretty uneventful until... The girl in the movie was just about to kiss the hero, so, Liang put his hand on Sam's chin and went in for the big kiss. Of course everyone except Liang know's that, that is a very bad idea. Sam punched Liang in the mouth. She then took the icee from the couple sitting next to them and poured it over his head. At this point Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably and laughed even harder when Sam glared at her and then sat back down next to Liang. The movie ended and the lights turned back on. Liang was sitting in shock looking at Sam.

"I can't believe you did that," he said barely audible. Sam smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't ever try to kiss me, or else," she said in the sweetest voice. She then lead the way out of the theater followed by Liang, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku rushed back to Kagome's house to get there before Sam and Liang so Liang wouldn't know they were ever there. Minutes later, Liang and Sam arrived.

"Well, goodnight," Liang said, "I had a pretty good time, except for the whole movie thing, we should go out again sometime. You know you're really hot."

"Well, I had the worst evening ever and I would never consider going out with the likes of you ever again," Sam said right before she smacked him hard, very hard. She then walked into Kagome's house and slammed the door in Liang's face.

"I want to go home and get out of these ugly GIRL clothes!" Sam yelled, "Then, I want to become a boy again, bet or no bet! I am a boy and that is how it needs to stay!" Souta peered his head around a wall at the top of the stairs. He burst into a fit of giggles and ran away after the deadly look Sam gave him.

"Well Sam, I don't think you got your point across," Kagome said, "My mom heard you and thinks I need to get new friends." Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all walked over to Sam.

"Let's go home!" Sango said happily.

"Alrighty then," Kagome said. She then lead the way back to the well. Everyone went back to the Feudal Age.

"Get Kaede, I want to be a man!" Sam practically yelled. Sango and Miroku went off to find Kaede

"Are you sure about this Sam? You will lose the bet and have to stay out of my stuff including my Ramen forever," Kagome teased.

"No! I don't care. I need to be a man again," Sam said.

"Again, I didn't know you ever were one," Kagome said quietly under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that," Sam said with a slight sad look on her face.

Kagome burst into laughter, "I...didn't...mean...it...," she said in-between her laughter.

"Seriously though, you don't know how hard it is to be a girl," Sam said.

"Really? I don't?" Kagome said giving Sam a funny look.

"Well... what I mean is that...," Sam said. At that moment Kaede came out (A/N: saved by the bell)

"I hear my services are needed," Kaede said.

"Sam wants to be a man again," Kagome said.

"She can't," Kaede said.

"What!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I tried to tell you before, but Inu Yasha has to stay a girl for a full month. Only then can the spell be broken."

A/N: Well, how's that for a twister? I know I'm a loser, and I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy with school and my own boy problems... if he ever talks to me again he's gonna get it... yes my guy friend is really sweet and I love him to pieces except that I don't. Anyway, you guys don't care and honestly, I wouldn't either, so, here's what I'm planning on, though it is subject to change:

Well Sam turns out to be really pretty, all the guys like her. Kagome needs to go back to her time again, Sam wants to go with because Miroku is driving him insane with how much he's laughing at Sam. So, Kagome decides to bring Sam back and take her to school. Well of course everyone's favorite air head is there, Hojo!

Also, since it's going to be a full month... I haven't decided this yet so, vote on it, let me know, should Inu Yasha a.k.a. Sam get that time of the month? Let me know what you think.

Thanks to all of my fans! Yay!

InuDude: Honestly, I don't care about reviews, I like getting them but me writing is for me and me only, sorry guys. And of course I was gonna write about the backfire, for a couple reasons 1) Saying there was gonna be a backfire and not putting one in my story is almost like there almost not being one 2) I don't expect people to read my A/N's because honestly, I don't normally read other people's. lol

I'll update as soon as I can, I love you guys!


	7. School, gasp!

A/N: AHHHHH, I know, I know, I always say it, I'm a loser, and it's true... I'm sorry but I'm just one busy girl, or so I say... Wow, hey chapter 7, I'd say that's a feat, at least for me... So, here I gooooooooooooooooooooo. Yes, I'm having way to much fun...

Disclaimer: Own Inu Yasha and Star Wars I do not, but talk like Yoda I do!

"You can't stay in your tree forever Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled to Sam.

"Yes, I can," was his reply.

"Fine then, Be like that, but I'm making Ramen and I'm not gonna bring you-" Kagome was cut off as Sam jumped down from the tree and ran over to where the Ramen was cooking.

"How long will it take to be done?" Sam asked greedily.

"In a couple minutes," Kagome replied.

"That long?" Sam wined.

"Yes," said Kagome. A rustling was heard from the nearby bushes. Sam growled and took a fighting stance.

"I've returned to claim my WOMAN," was heard by all the Sam and co.

"AHHHHH," yelled Kagome, "You know you have really bad timing!"

"Thank you my Kagome," Kouga said then turned toward Sam, "Well who is this beautiful woman?"

Kagome smiled an evil smile, "This is Sam she's our new friend." She gestured towards Sango and Miroku.

"I notice that Inu Yasha isn't here, you finally got the nerve to get rid of that half-breed," Kouga smirked, "and you replaced him with your radiant friend whom I am claiming as my woman."

"I thought Kagome was your woman," said Sam battling to control his temper and losing very quickly.

"She is, I now have two woman," Kouga replied smiling.

"Youkai can only have one woman," Sam said with a smile, "I guess you're stuck with just Kagome."

"Yeah, well I'll figure that part out later, I wouldn't want to leave you out, Sam," Kouga replied happily.

"Are you not getting the hints? I don't want to be your woman or a woman for that matter either. Inu Yasha isn't here because, I-" Inu Yasha yelled at Kouga.

"She's his sister and he doesn't really like her, so, he left," Kagome cut in.

"Excuse us a moment," Sam said and pulled Kagome away from Kouga, "Why'd you stop me form telling Kouga that I'm Inu Yasha?"

"Do you really want Kouga to know that we turned you into a woman, he'd never let you live it down," Kagome said exasperated.

"O, yeah," Sam replied stupidly.

"Now let's go and get Kouga out of here!" Kagome said in a huff. She dragged Sam back towards Kouga, "Kouga you have to leave."

"Why," Kouga asked, "You're my woman and I came here to take you away with me."

"No! I'm not you're woman, so, leave!" Kagome shouted. Shooting Kagome a hurt look, Kouga dragged his feet as he walked away.

"I will be back," He yelled as he disappeared from view. As soon as he left, Miroku and Sango burst out laughing.

"He wanted you to be his woman, ha ha ha," Miroku said. He then laughed so hard he almost fell into hysterics. Sam walked over to Miroku, pulled his staff out of his hand, and hit him over the head with it with such force, the staff broke in two. Needless to say, Miroku fell into unconsciousness. Kagome served the Ramen and everyone sat down to eat minus Miroku. Not too long after Miroku gained consciousness and joined them.

"That hurt," Miroku mumbled.

"I need to go back to my time, I've been absent from my school for too long, my grades are probably terrible.," Kagome stated.

"No, Kagome, you can't leave me with all these crazy people!" Sam yelled.

"I have to, Sam," Kagome said sympathetically.

"Then I'm coming with you," Sam said firmly daring Kagome to challenge her.

"It's your funeral," Kagome mumbled.

"It's settled then, we're both going to go back to your time," Sam said with a smile.

"I'm leaving early in the morning, you're going to have to come to school with me because I don't think my mom will appriciate you being at my house all day. You'll need to wear some of my clothes like school uniform so you'll blend in, we'll talk to my principal about you shadowing my at school. Now, with that settled, I'm going to bed," said Kagome all in one breath. She then left to go sleep.

"Did either of you catch all of that?" Sam asked. Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

Next Day

"Sam, get up!" Kagome yelled at Sam at six in the morning, "We need to leave here in ten minutes, I woke you up a half hour ago, what happened?"

"It was Miroku's fault," Sam said.

"Get up, Get up, Get up!" Kagome said angrily.

10 minutes later

"We're leaving, let's go," Kagome said.

"Hop on my back," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, "You're a girl now, remember?"

"I'm sure let's go!" Sam said. Kagome unsurely climbed onto Sam's back. Sam took off and they were at the well in no time at all. Sam jumped into the well with Kagome on her back. They landed on the bottom and Sam jumped out with Kagome. Kagome dragged Sam off to her room to get her some clothes for school.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Sam asked Kagome for about the tenth time that morning.

"You look great," Kagome said as she handed Sam a pop tart (A/N: I know, American food, not Japanese).

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"It's food you eat it," Kagome said.

"Those were good," Sam said after her 12th pop tart.

"Yes, and now we're late, we have to go!" Kagome said. She pulled Sam out the door and they rushed off to Kagome's school. The first thing they did when they arrived at Kagome's school was head for the principal's office.

"This is Sam, she needs to shadow me today," Kagome told the secretary as she handed her a note, "this is a note from my mother." The secretary okayed it and Kagome took Sam to her home room. Hojo saw Kagome and Sam walk into home room.

"Who's your friend, Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Hojo Sam, Sam, Hojo," Kagome said.

"Pleased to meet you," Hojo said politely

"Yeah, that's nice," Sam said uninterested.

"Thank you, you know, you're very pretty," Hojo said unaware that Sam wasn't complimenting him.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Sam said annoyed and began to walk away.

"Will you accompany me to the movies on a date?" Hojo asked out of the blue.

Sam turned angrily, "To the movies you say? I'll show you the movies," she pulled back her hand to punch him. Kagome grabbed her hand.

"Whoops, there's the bell, got to go," Kagome pulled Sam out of the homeroom and proceeded to her next class (A/N saved by the bell).

"Why'd ya do that?" Sam asked angrily as she pulled away from Kagome, "I could've taken him."

"In my time, girls don't 'take' guys," KAgome huffed.

"And why not?" Sam asked earnestly.

"Because, we just don't it's not proper," Kagome grabbed Sam again and began to pull her to their next class again.

"Proper, shmoper," Sam said immaturely.

"Ahhhhh," Kagome yelled, "I'm talking to a two year old!" They soon arrived at Kagome's next class. She showed the teacher her note then took a seat with Sam behind her. The rest of her classes continued as such until lunch. Kagome and Sam sat at a lunch table with Eri Yuka and Ayami. All three of them were giggling when Sam and Kagome arrived.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

Eri spoke up first, "It's all over the school that your new friend and Hojo are going steady."

Sam exploded, "What! That lying piece of scum (A/N: I know OOC for Inu Yasha but I don't swear sorry, --) is telling everyone we're going steady! He's gonna get what's coming to him." And with that she left the table, walked over to where Hojo was, and punched him square in the nose.

"Why my darling what's wrong?" Hojo asked.

"Don't 'my darling' me, I am not, was not, nor will ever be your darling, so get it through your conceited scull!" Sam punched him in the head as she said the last part for good measure then stalked away knocking over everything in her way. The boys within the vicinity all whistled for Sam. She turned around and gave them a death glare, then continued on her path of destruction stopping only once to kick a door off it's hinges.

The rest of the classes were normal except for Chemistry. It was lab day in Chemistry and there was one person short so the teacher decided that it would be fun for Sam to participate in the lab too. And of course Sam got paired up with none other than Hojo.

A/N: another chapter done and over with... I know I'm terrible and as I always say, I'm sorry. I had some new ideas for stories, so I've been spending some time on those, nothings for sure yet though. So to all of my loyal reviewers, thank you, and to all of those who don't, thanks for at least reading, I think. Yeah well next chapter summary:

Well, Sam has gotten through one day of school. One day soon becomes one week and Kagome has summer vacation, finally! So, Sam decides that she and Kagome should go on a two week vacation to pass the time. So, Kagome and Sam go to her aunt's summer beach house by the ocean and they are all alone. Kagom's aunt took a business trip to Europe, so Sam and Kagome have two weeks of alone time, yay fun!

Okay, since I'm under the impression that writers are not allowed to respond to their reviewers, I won't... correct me if I'm wrong. Just know that I'm happy with the reviews. O, and Inu Yasha won't be getting the time of the month, which makes me happy b/c I didn't really wanna write about it.


	8. No Chemistry in Chemistry

Disclaimer: 'sob' Inu Yasha and co. are not owned by me… or are they?

No chemistry in chemistry

"Ahh, lets see here," Mr. Baoshu said, "Kagome, you will be paired with Eri. That leaves Hojo and Kana. Oh wait, Kana isn't here today. Well, Kagome, I guess your friend Sam will have to be partners with Hojo."

"Is that really necessary?" Kagome asked, "I could just be partners with her, it would be so much easier."

"No, no," Mr. Baoshu said, "she will get more out of this experience by meeting new people, so she will be partnered with Hojo. He'll help her, right Hojo?"

"Of course, Mr. Baoshu, I would be honored," Hojo said happily.

"You see then? She'll be fine, now off with you all," Mr. Baoshu said and shooed them all away.

Sam walked to a lab station with Hojo and began to watch him set it up. Hojo started a Bunsen burner and put a test tube with a liquid in it above the burner.

"What does that do?" Sam asked as she reached out to touch the Bunsen burner.

Hojo grabbed her hand and said, "No, no, my love, don't touch that. You'd hurt your pretty little fingers." Sam snatched her hand away from him and began to glare at him. She continued until he grabbed her hand again.

"Don't worry, sunshine," Hojo said, "I'll be careful."

"Let go of me!" Sam yelled and yanked her hand away from him once again. Sam grabbed the nearest piece of paper she saw and wrote 'HELP ME' on it. She crumpled it up and threw it at Kagome. It hit Eri in the head. Eri looked around puzzled, then saw the paper on the ground and picked it up. Eri uncrumpled it then confusedly looked at Sam. Sam pointed to Hojo, which caused Eri to swoon.

Eri came over to Sam and Hojo's station and said, "Hojo, you want ME to help YOU? Well, I'd be honored."

Hojo looked up at her and said, "What are you talking about? I'd never ask you for help; Sam is the one for me." Eri looked at her feet and started crying. Then, she looked back at Hojo and glared at him.

"Well," she said, "if that's how you feel, then fine. Get Sam to help you with this!" Eri picked up the tongs and used them to pour the contents of the test tube over Hojo's head. Hojo's eyes widened and he began to dance around while hitting himself on the head.

"Ow! Ow!" he cried, "Get it off!" Hojo ran to the classroom sink and stuck his head under it while running the water. "Ahh," he said, "much better."

Sam walked over to him and said, "Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed the sink's spray nozzle and began to spray Hojo all over with it.

"No! That's good enough," Hojo said. He started running away from Sam and the hose. He ran all around the classroom with Sam chasing him.

"But, I thought I was the only one who could help," Sam said as she chased him. She continued to spray Hojo until Kagome grabbed the nozzle away from her.

"I think you've made your point," Kagome said. She put the nozzle back in place at the sink.

"I think I'm going to stick with you, Kagome. Sam is just a little rough around the edges," Hojo said. He stood in front of Kagome dripping water on the floor.

"Hojo, you look like a wet dog," Kagome said and glanced at Sam. She started laughing, but was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today," Mr. Baoshu said and scratched his head as the students began to leave the classroom, "but come prepared to work harder tomorrow!"

The rest of the week was seemingly uneventful. Hojo avoided Sam and Kagome except in Chemistry when he was still Sam's lab partner. However, he ignored her since he didn't want a repeat of the water incident. Sam only started a couple fights which was defiantly an improvement for her. And of course, Kagome was watching her most of the time, which ended all of the fights extremely quickly. The end of the week signaled the beginning of spring break for the next week for the students.

Author's Note:

I'm sorryx20! Please forgive me… you know you don't want to kill me otherwise it'll take twice as long for me to update. I know… you don't wanna hear about how busy I've been. But look! I've changed… isn't my writing style a lot better? You know it is… even though it's a short chapter. I've just been busy. You all know the demands… high school… classes… clubs… friends… having a life (jk!)… my boyfriend (yay!). I promise that the next chapter won't take me a year. And I keep my promises. This chapter is dedicated to a VERY persistant fan who wanted the next chapter and who brought my story back into my line of sight. Here is the summary for the next chapter (or two)

It's finally spring break for Kagome! So, instead of going back to the Feudal Era, she decides to take Sam on a trip. But where and how are a mystery to Sam, so she has to just hope for the best, and hope that Kagome hasn't lost her mind. Stay tuned for the next chapter of To Walk A Mile: Tokyo on three eggs a day.


End file.
